


Feel My Love

by UmamiPills



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Piano, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmamiPills/pseuds/UmamiPills
Summary: Alex and Maggie find a piano.





	Feel My Love

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever. I don't know if it's good, but I love soft Sanvers. This is so cheesy.

"Babe, can you please wait a second so that I can put my scarf on", Alex says while zipping her coat up to the hilt and grabbing her scarf.

"Hurry up! It already started snowing outside. You're making me miss the first snowfall of this year." Maggie replied grabbing Alex's arm and pulling her out the restaurant they just finished their date at.

"Shouldn't I be the excited one since you grew up in Nebraska where it snowed every winter?" Alex chuckled while intertwining their fingers. 

"I just thought that we could take the long walk to your apartment under these snowflakes", she says while opening her mouth to catch one on her tongue.

Alex watched the adorable look Maggie gave her with her dimples and resigned, "Fine, if there's one person that I'd walk in this weather with, it would be you."

"What a romantic sap you are, Danvers", Maggie smiled kissing her cheek.

They walked together for a little while, hands still intertwined, occasionally taking some fluffy snow and throwing it at each other. 

"Look at that!" Alex yelled all of a sudden, pointing at something on the sidewalk. 

Maggie squinted through the specks, "A piano? Why are you so excited about that, Danvers? It looks so ancient and there's a layer of snow on it." She said, quirking her eyebrow. "It probably doesn't even play anymore."

Alex ran up to it and pulled the little bench out. She sat on it, brushed as much snow off as possible and tapped a key. A deep, beautiful note rang out in the empty street. "Still works fine by me." The agent grinned like a child on Christmas day. "Come sit next to me."

Maggie sat where her girlfriend cleared a place for her on the bench. "You never told me you played." She dragged her fingers up and down the keys, then smashed them randomly.

Alex grabbed her hands, grimacing, her ears not being able to stand the raucous anymore. "I had some spare time in high school so I picked up the piano between studying."

"Why am I not surprised, Danvers," Maggie laughed, "Let me guess, you're also great at chess and can sketch portraits."

She was joking, but Alex looked at her sheepishly without saying anything.

Maggie was incredulous, but pleasantly surprised. "Oh wow, you know what, those are for another time. Can you play me something?" She turned her attention back to the piano.

"Umm, well I forgot most of the tunes I learned, but there is one song that was always pretty special to me." Alex smiled a little nervously and hovered her fingers over the keys.

"Are you also going to sing for me, Danvers?" The detective smirked getting ready to hear her girlfriend's beautiful voice. "You know how much I love that."

Alex looked at Maggie one last time and gave her a peck on the lips. She cleared her throat and started playing.

The song came naturally to her and the notes solemnly echoed off the buildings surrounding them.

_When the rain is blowing in your face,_

At that moment, a strong gust of wind blew some of Maggie's hair in her face and they both laughed. Alex tucked her hair back behind her ear and resumed.

_And the whole world is on your case, I could offer you a warm embrace, to make you feel my love._

Maggie's eyes were half shut, focusing solely on Alex's soothing voice while the agent stared at her girl, pouring all the love she had for her into her words.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear, and there's no one there to dry your tears,_

Maggie's eyes were completely shut now, a single tear rolling down her pink cheeks because she also felt the lyrics that were being sung to her so deeply for the person singing it to her. Alex saw and reached over, her thumb wiping the tear away.

_I could hold you for a million years, to make you feel my love._

People from the apartments on either side of the street came to their windows to look down at where the melody was coming from. All they saw were two people at the piano, oblivious to the audience they've gathered. They were both stuck in their own bubble feeling so warm from each others company, in the chilly evening. 

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet, but I would never do you wrong,_

Alex belted that part out to show how much she meant it. She wouldn't do anything to hurt Maggie, the love of her life. Maggie held Alex's hand at this point, needing to feel her.

_I've known it from the moment that we met, no doubt in my mind where you belong._

Alex turned her hand over and grabbed Maggie's hand, putting it on her chest above her heart. This simple gesture provoked a fresh wave of emotions from taking over the detective and more tears fell down. 

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue, I'd go crawling down the avenue,_

Alex whispered that part while pointing at the street they were on, to lighten up the mood a little. A watery chuckle came from Maggie who looked up into sparkling brown eyes and saw how much Alex meant every word she was singing. She leaned closer to her face.

_No there's nothing that I wouldn't do, to make you feel my love._

That last part was sung into Maggie's lips as she captured Alex's cold ones in a breathtaking kiss. She knew there was more to the song, but she couldn't wait any longer. 

Alex pulled away and rested her forehead against her girlfriend's. "I wasn't done yet." Her eyes were still closed.

Maggie smiled a huge dimply smile. "I probably would have started ugly crying if I let you continue. Also, you've kind of created a little crowd with that performance." She pointed at the apartment buildings around them and put her face in her hands to wipe her tears away. The people retreated back into their homes, having been caught.

Alex put a finger under Maggie's chin and lifted her head to face her. "They can watch all they want, but every single word I sang was for you, to you."

"I love you, Alex," Maggie kissed her again on the lips, then the cheek.

"Do I have to say it back? I mean, I did almost play and sing a whole song proclaiming my undying love for you." Alex scrunched her nose up and smiled. "It just seems unnecessary, you know?"

Maggie punched her in the arm and laughed while kissing her, "Nerd."

"I love you, too, Maggie." Alex kissed her knuckles, laughing, too. "Forever."

**Author's Note:**

> The song Alex sings is "Make You Feel my Love" by Bob Dylan, but it's the Adele version. 
> 
> I've always loved this song because of the lyrics. This fic just popped into my head during one of my boring lifeguarding shifts one day. Also, this was typed on my phone during said shift.
> 
> Criticism is welcome! Lemme know if I should keep writing or never type anything ever again.


End file.
